


all the lonely people

by InterestingName



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're gone. They're all gone.</p><p>You have no one left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the lonely people

In a second, your life changes. One careless moment that’s out of your control, and everyone you’ve ever loved is gone.

That’s all you can think, in the moments after. _They’re gone_.

You’re sitting in the back of the ambulance, gazing out onto the scene. Your injuries are minor, compared to the others, and there aren’t enough ambulances on the scene to take you to hospital yet.

They’ve covered up most of your frie- the bodies, but you can still see them. Your eyes linger on Musichetta’s hand, her fingers gently grazing the ground. There’s blood on their tips, and smudged on the two gold and silver bands that make up her wedding ring.

People - medics, you guess - are still in the process of taking your friends out of the car. Enjolras is still in the van, slumped over the steering wheel. As you stare at him in distant horror, a trickle of blood rolls down his face and drops to his lap.

You've got no one left.

 

 


End file.
